HUG!
by KishiZhera
Summary: YUNJAE/"..aku menyayangimu.."/BL/fluf/DLDR/Chap 3 up!/ Wanna RnR? Gomawo
1. Chapter 1

_**Walapun sudah 5 tahun kenal dengan Jung Yunho. Namun Jung Yunho belum mengenal dirinya.  
Namun, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Yunho berbuat baik dengannya,  
dan mengatakan..  
"…aku menyayangimu.."**_

**..**

**..**

**A screenplay Fic,  
KishiZhera present :**

**HUG**

**..**

**Disclaimer : Jung Yunho memiliki hak penuh atas istrinya, Jung Jaejoong!  
Main Chara : YUNJAE**

**Warning : Fluff puoollll~~~! BL! Banyak adegan lovely dovey dan juga adegan romantis antara umma dan appa, **

**..**

**..**

**HAPPY READINGGG!**

**..**

* * *

**..**

"_Mi-mianhee…"_

"Arrgg! Kau ini kalau punya mata! Pakai dong! Aisshh.. bajukuu…"

"_Mi-mian.."_

Lagi-lagi namja itu harus menunduk-nunduk meminta maaf, seketika setelah ia menabrak seorang yeoja yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor sekolah. Dia menunduk-nunduk semakin dalam, menyadari nada bicara yeoja yang dia tabrak tadi, semakin meninggi.

"_Mian_.. tidak akan aku ulangiii…." Jaejoong berteriak keras, setelah yeoja yang tidak sengaja dia tabrak tadi, sudah menjauh darinya.

Segera, dia jongkok dan memunguti bukunya yang berserakan hingga ke kolong rak sepatu di kelas 12B. tangannya mengambil satu-persatu buku itu. Dia sedikit lebih merendahkan tubuhnya ketika mencoba merogoh buku yang terlempar sampai di kolong rak sepatu.

"Aishh.. jauh sekali…." racaunya.

"_Kau.."_

**DEG!**

**DUAAKK…**

"_Apppooo_~~.." reflek Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang berbicara. Bukannya dia sebagai seorang yang anti sosial. Hanya saja dia terlalu malu untuk menatap orang lain. Itulah kenapa dia mengangkat kepalanya dan ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu ketika mendengar seseorang menyapanya.

Namun naas, kepalanya terantuk rak sepatu yang atasnya lebih menjorok ke depan.

Dan sekarang, dia hanya bisa duduk bersila sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sepertinya akan benjol besar di daerah belakang.

"_Mi-mian_.." seseorang yang tadi menyapanya, terdengar gugup. Tidak mengira akan mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu.

Jaejoong masih menunduk, "_G-gwanca-nayo_.." lirihnya sambil berusaha membenahi kaca matanya. Tangan kirinya tetap memunguti buku dengan asal dan tangan kanannya meraba-raba mukanya untuk membenahi kaca mata.

Namun, hampa..

"Eh? Di-dimana?"

Astaga!

Kacamatanya terjatuh. Aisshh.. dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa?

Namja yang barusaja datang tadi, tampak memperhatikan Jaejoong yang meraba-raba lantai di sekitarnya untuk mencari sesuatu. Lalu pandangannya melayang pada sebuah kacamata ber-_frame _hitam, tergeletak tidak jauh dari sepatu Jaejoong.

Dia tersenyum lembut, walapun tahu kalau Jaejoong tidak akan bisa melihat wajahnya.

Segera, Yunho mendorong bahu Jaejoong pelan, agar terlentang di tempatnya bersila. Kemudian, dia juga memungut kacamata Jaejoong dan duduk jongkok diantara pinggang ramping si Kim muda. Tidak ada pemberontakan disana. Semuanya berjalan lembut.

Sejenak, dia kembali memasang tersenyum. Menyadari betapa cantik wajah di bawahnya ini.

"Mencari ini?" dia mengangkat kaca mata Jaejoong.

Segera, tangan Jaejoong menggapai-gapai udara untuk mengambil kacamatanya. Namun, semua yang namja cantik itu lihat, terlihat blur di dalam matanya.

"_Jeb-bal_.. b-berikan…" pintanya dengan suara yang pelan. Dia kemudian menutup matanya dan terisak pelan, "Hiks.. b-berikan.."

Sebuah air mata jatuh dari sudut mata kanannya.

Jung Yunho, namja yang menindihnya sekarang, menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Dengan lembut, dia mengusap air mata Jaejoong dengan jari-jari tangannya. Tak ketinggalan, jemari lentiknya menyingkirkan _pony_ Jaejoong yang terlampau panjang, untuk seorang namja.

Dan sekarang semakin jelas terlihat, betapa cantiknya Kim Jaejoong.

Lagi-lagi Yunho tersenyum lalu menghindar dari tubuh Jaejoong dan menarik Jaejoong untuk kembali duduk. Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Memang hanya ada mereka berdua saja dan beberapa pengurus OSIS di dalam kelas 12A yang sedang rapat.

Tangannya mengusap-usap kacamata Jaejoong, bermaksud membersihkannya. Namja cantik di depan Yunho itu malah menunduk semakin dalam, walaupun sudah tidak terisak. Yunho segera mengangkat wajah Jaejoong dan memakaikannya kaca mata ber-_frame_ hitam itu.

Dia terkekeh pelan, "Jangan menangis ne.."

Jaejoong tampak gelagapan membenahi kacamatanya sendiri. Lalu sedikit melirik dari arah ponynya yang kembali turun, untu mengintip wajah Yunho.

_Doe eyes_-nya sontak membulat. Dadanya mendadak berdegup semakin kencang. Dia segera meraup semua bukunya dan berdiri tiba-tiba. Yunho yang memandanginya, ikut berdiri di depan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menunduk. Wajahnya sudah memerah hebat. Dia membungkukkan badannya sekali dan berjalan, hendak meninggalkan Yunho. Namun dengan cepat, bisepnya dicekal oleh pergelangan tangan Yunho. Dia berhenti di tempatnya.

Yunho kembali terkekeh pelan, "Jangan marah ne? aku menyayangimu.." Yunho melepas cengkraman tangannya dan Jaejoong segera berlari menjauh.

**Tap.. Tap.. Tap..**

**BLUSHHH…**

Apabila Tuhan mengijinkan, maka Jaejoong memilih untuk pingsan saat itu juga. Dia duduk berjongkok, dengan punggung menempel di pagar tembok sekolah. Wajahnya sangat memerah. Segera dia melepas tas punggungnya dan memasukkan semua buku-bukunya dan segera meraba keningnya sendiri.

Kembali wajahnya memerah hebat, "Apa aku sedang panas?"

Dia menampar pipinya, "Aku pasti bermimpi.."

Jaejoong menggeleng-geleng hebat. Berusaha menepis perkataan Jung Yunho yang semakin berputar-putar di dalam otaknya. Ditambah wajah tampan Yunho yang tadi sempat sangat dekat dengannya.

Aiishh..

Kalian tahu? Jung Yunho itu pangeran di sekolah. Seorang kingka. Seorang tenar yang menjabat sebagai ketua tim basket sekaligus ketua satu di dalam OSIS. Juga seorang yang sudah berpengalaman untuk menyabet juara umum. Terlapu sempurna bagi…

…seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Yaaa…."

Sudah sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, Jaejoong selalu memandangi Yunho. Selalu mengikuti kemana Yunho akan melanjutkan sekolah. Dia juga selalu berusaha mencari barang yang sedang Yunho sukai. Jaejoong juga selalu berusaha datang ke tempat pertandingan basket Yunho, walapun sudah dilarang oleh umma-nya karena tubuhnya yang lemah.

Namja cantik itu kembali membenahi kacamtanya. Sudah sore. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan seseorang yang hendak menjemputnya dari sekolah. Dia mendesah kesal. Tadi pagi umma-nya berjanji akan menjemput pukul 05.00 sore. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 05.40.

Dimana umma-nya, tuhan?

Jaejoong mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri dan bersandar pada pagar tembok di belakangnya. Pandangannya menunduk ke bawah. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengangkatnya walau satu derajatpun.

Kakinya menedang-nendang kecil, kerikil di depan sepatunya. Pikirannya kembali dipenuhi oleh seseorang. Ya.. Jung Yunho.

"Belum pulang?" seseorang kembali menyapanya.

Segera, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke samping kanan.

"J-Jung.." matanya membelalak lebar dan lidahnya seolah kelu. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Jung Yunho bahkan berusaha mengajaknya berbicara, setelah hampir 5 tahun, dia hanya bisa memandangi namja Jung itu.

Yunho tersenyum. Dia sedikit melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong, "_Anneyong_.." sapanya.

Jaejoong bertambah gugup, _"An-…. nyong_…" segera, dia kembali berjongkok di bawah.

Yunho terlihat mengangkat sedikit alisnya, bingung. Dia sedikit menarik celana panjangnya keatas, dan segera ikut berjongkok bersama Jaejoong.

Wajah kecilnya terus saja memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang semakin memerah hebat. Kemudian dia tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tidak pulang?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

Jaejoong menggeleng-geleng pelan, "Be-belum dijemput.."

"Di.. jemput?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada jalanan di depannya yang mulai sedikit berkurang kuantitas penggunanya.

"Kenapa tidak naik mobil atau motor sendiri?"

Kembali Jaejoong menggeleng, "Ti-tidak boleh.."

"Kenapa?" Yunho semakin tertarik untuk berbicara dengan namja cantik di sampingnya ini. Bahkan badannya mulai sedikit menjorok pada Jaejoong.

"Kenapa apanya?" Jaejoong mulai berani melirik Yunho.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

Si Kim itu kembali membuang mukanya, "T-takut.."

"_Mwooo_? Hahahaha…."

Dengan pelan, Jaejoong memukul pundak Yunho pelan, "Ya! J-jangan tertawa.."

"Ah! Ahahaha… _mian-mianhee_.." Yunho memegangi perutnya.

"Aku juga dijemput.."

"Eh?"

"Iya.. aku juga dijemput.. jadi nunggunya sama-sama aja, ne?" dia tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak menunggu di dalam saja?" Jaejoong bertanya, penasaran.

"Kenapa harus menunggu di dalam? Sementara ada malaikat yang menunggu di sini?" dia meringis kecil, membuat wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah hebat.

"Yaa.."

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Yunho segera menjulurkan tangannya dan merengkuh pundak Jaejoong untuk memeluknya.

**GREPP..**

"Eh.."

Keduanya semakin dekat. Yunho masih senyum-senyum tidak jelas, sementara Jaejoong semakin menundukkan wajahnya yang masih berwarna merah padam.

Sampai, sebuah klakson mobil menginterupsi keduanya. Jaejoong langsung berdiri tiba-tiba karena terkejut. Sedangkan Yunho meringis kesakitan karena tangannya menatap pagar tembok dengan keras saat Jaejoong menghentakkan badannya untuk berdiri.

"Issshh…"

_Poor _Yunho~

Jaejoong membalik badannya untuk menatap Yunho, "A-aku.. pulang dulu.." katanya menunduk dan segera berlari ke arah mobil putih yang terparkir tidak jauh di depan mereka berdua. Mobil _umma_-nya di seberang jalan.

Yunho mengangguk sekenanya, "Ne.. iye'..Hati-hati dijalan.." salamnya, kemudian Jaejoong menghilang di dalam mobil.

Namja Jung itu berdiri dan membersihkan celananya. Kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam arena sekolah. Tak lama, sebuah mobil _audy_ hitam, keluar dari gerbang sekolah..

..dengan seorang..

..Jung Yunho, didalamnya.

Dari dalam mobil Jaejoong, dapat terlihat dengan jelas, Yunho yang menggunakan kaca mata ber-_frame_ hitam, sama persis seperti milik Kim Jaejoong.

Namja Jung itu, menyadari sedang dipandangi oleh seseorang.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mobil Jaejoong dan tersenyum, serta tangannya membentuk tanda V, sebelum akhirnya dia berlalu bersama mobil lainnya.

Buru-buru Jaejoong menutup jendela mobilnya dan segera menunduk untuk menyibukkan diri dengan _tab_ yang sedari tadi dia pegang. _Umma_ Kim hanya terkekeh pelan, "_Aigooo_.. anak _umma_ sudah besar rupanya.."

Jaejoong terpaksa mendongak, "_Um_-_ummaa_!"

"Iya.. iya.. umma tahu.. jangan mencampuri urusan pribadi Kim Jaejoong.." _Umma_ Kim kembali terkikik pelan kemudian menjalankan mobil putihnya.

Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil. Dia menoleh ke arah jendela, dan memandang ke luar kota Seoul di malam hari.

"Dia.."

".. berbohong untuk menemaniku.." lirihnya, membuat sang _umma_ kembali tersenyum.

..

..

..

TBC~

..

..

* * *

**PS ::**

"_..terkadang, aku berfikir kalau Yunho-appa itu terlalu suka menggoda jae-umma.."_

* * *

_.._

WWAAAAA…

Mian-neee semuanya! Aku belum bisa update fic NO KISS chap 8. Sumpah, saya mulai mood swing sama itu. Tapiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… fic itu g akan dis continue kok. Tetap saya lanjuitn, meskipun kurun waktunya sedikit lama.

Ok, ini fic baru. Terserah sih. Sebenernya hanya untuk pelampiasan karena g bisa n g boleh nulis fic rated M dulu…

**Oh ya, baru inget. Aku mau minta saran. Di NO KISS itu, seharusnya ntar aku buat Wonwon suka sama Yunho apa Jaejoong? Kudu dijawab. Soalnya aku juga bingung.. **

Ya.. semua terserah reader.

* * *

**Bocoran chap depan ::**

_Jaejoong kembali memainkan tut's piano di depannya._

"_..feel so deep inside~.."_

"_No body can't stop me to say…"_

_Dia berhenti sebentar. Jemarinya juga ikut vakum. Pandangnnya menoleh ke arah Yunho yang sedari tadi terus saja menatapnya. Dia tersenyum canggung._

_Wajah namja cantik itu sedikit memerah. Jemarinya kembali menjamah tut's piano dan menarik nafas pelan._

_.._

"_I love you~.. uuu..hmm~.."_

* * *

_.._

**KEEP OR DEL?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Walapun sudah 5 tahun kenal dengan Jung Yunho, namja tampan itu tetap saja belum mengenal dirinya.  
Namun, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Yunho berbuat baik dengannya,  
dan mengatakan..  
"…aku menyayangimu.."**_

**..**

**..**

**A screenplay Fic,  
KishiZhera present :**

**HUG!**

**..**

**Disclaimer : Jung Yunho memiliki hak penuh atas istrinya, Jung Jaejoong!  
Main Chara : YUNJAE**

**Warning : Fluft puoollll~~~! BL! Banyak adegan lovely dovey dan juga adegan romantis antara umma dan appa, **

**..**

**..**

* * *

**HAPPY READINGGG!**

**..**

"_Chagi._. bangun sayang.." _Umma_ Kim mengguncang bahu Jaejoong pelan. Sudah 2 menit yang lalu, wanita paruh baya itu tetap berusaha membangunkan anaknya. Namun, Kim Jaejoong hanya merespon dengan geliatan kecil tubuhnya.

Sesekali mulut kecilnya akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun kembali tertutup. Sampai, dengan geram, _Umma_ Kim menggelitik pinggang super ramping milik Jaejoong.

_**SETT..**_

"Eunggggghh… um-_ummaa_…"

_Umma_ Kim tersenyum, "Bangun sayang.. jangan tidur disini.." dia menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Jaejoong, yang otomatis membuat namja cantik itu tertarik, dan terduduk di atas sofa, "_Ummaa_…." Protesnya tidak suka, masih dengan mata terpejam.

"_Anii_.. kau jangan tidur di sini sayang.." _Umma_ Kim berdecak, lalu kembali berusaha menarik tangan Jaejoong yang kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Semalam memang dia tidak tidur di kamarnya. Ya.. kalian tahu, sebagai seorang siswa yang merangkap pewaris keluarga Kim, membuat namja cantik itu harus rela bergadang, mengerjakan PR-nya. Karena sore hari harus belajar tentang tetek bengek perusahan, bersama _appa_-nya.

"Yaa! Aku masih mengantuk, _ummaaa._. engghh…" dia menepis tangan _umma_-nya, walau tidak kasar.

Wanita itu menggeleng, "Kau harus pindah! Lihat! Yunho terus saja memandangimu, sayang.."

"Yaa! Biarkan saja dia disini!" racau Jaejoong, masih memejamkan mata.

_Umma_ Kim kembali menggeleng-geleng pelan.

Jaejoong terdiam.

_#loading..#_

Yunho? _Umma_-nya tadi bilang, Yunho?

Jung Yunho?

Me-melihatnya?

"MWOOO?!" Jaejoong melompat dari posisi terlentangnya di atas sofa dan segera duduk ternganga. Sesekali mengucek matanya yang dia rasa sudah tidak waras. Bagaimana tidak, didepannya sekarang, seseorang sedang duduk manis memandanginya dengan senyuman 100 watt, lengkap dengan seragam rapi.

Dengan _name tag.._

"Ju-Jung Yunho-shhi?"

Yunho tersenyum, _"Ne, anneyong, Jae-ahh.."_

"_Ann-anneyong_.." Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya pelan. Lalu segera berlari menaiki tangga, menuju ke kamarnya di atas.

**SETT..**

**TAP..**

**TAP..**

**TAP..**

Yunho dan Umma Kim hanya memasang tampang bingung, sampai Jaejoong berteriak dengan keras dari lantai atas..

"_UMMAA! DIMANA HANDUKKU?!"_

**BRUAAKK..**

"_AISSHH! BERITAHU YOUNG-NGIE UNTUK MERAPIKAN MAINANNYA! BERANTAKAN SEKALI DI SINI! Apppoooo~.."_

Yunho menoleh ke arah Umma Kim, "Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Umma Kim mengangguk, "Ne, tenang saja. Dia memang seperti itu, Yunho-shhi.."

Yunho mengangguk-angguk paham, lalu kembali menyesap teh yang tadi diseduhkan oleh Umma Kim, saat dia datang jam 5 pagi tadi.

Eh?

5 pagi? Apa tidak terlalu pagi, Jung?

Umma Kim pamit untuk menyiapkan sarapan, dan meninggalkan Yunho sendirian di ruang tamu. Namja tampan itu mengeluarkan _tab android_ keluaran terbaru miliknya.

Dia berdehem sebentar.

"Emm.. melihat Kim Jaejoong saat tidur.. cek!"

Satu tanda centang merah, terlihat dibawah beberapa cek list di layar _tab_-nya.

..

..

..

Jaejoong bergerak gelisah. Tidak henti-hentinya menoleh ke arah samping kiri, dimana seorang Jung Yunho sedang berkonsentrasi dengan kemudi mobil.

Dia hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas, membayangkan bagaimana dekatnya dia dengan Yunho saat ini. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak pernah berani membayangkan sampai setinggi tahap ini.

Paling tinggi, dia hanya bisa membayangkan untuk bisa bersentuhan dengan Jung Yunho.

Namun, sekarang dia malah bisa berbicara, bersentuhan dan semobil dengan Jung Yunho! Ingat itu..

Dan perlu diingat. YUNHO YANG MEMULAI SEMUANYA!

"Haaa…" Jaejoong mendesah pelan, sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong dengan ekor matanyya, "_Gwancana_?"

Mendadak pipi namja cantik itu merona hebat akibat pertanyaan Yunho yang menurutnya '_over_ perhatian' dengan dirinya. Dia mengangguk pelan, "N-ne.."

"Kudengar, akan ada _class party_. Benarkah itu?"

Jaejoong kembali mengagguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau ikut?"

Kali ini namja cantik itu menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa tidak ikut?"

"_Anii.. Umma_ tidak akan mengijinkanku.." dia membuang mukanya ke samping kanan. Membuat Yunho terkekeh pelan.

"Yaa! Jangan begitu.. Kau harus datang! _Ara_?"

"Tapi bagaiamana dengan _Umma_?"

"Aku yang akan memintakan ijin pada Kim _Ajhuma_."

Jaejoong mendesah, "Dulu Yoochun-nie juga pernah seperti itu. Tapi _Umma_ tetap tidak mengijinkannku untuk datang.."

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan mematikan mesin mobil. Keduanya memang sudah berada di parkiran sekolah. Sengaja memang. Yunho belum membuka kunci mobil.

"Mana tahu kalau belum dicoba?"

"Ti-tidak perlu.." Jaejoong tetap mencoba untuk menolak ajakan Yunho. Lagipula, apabila dia tetap datang, dia tidak mau berurusan dengan Ahra dan juga Jessica. Dua yeoja yang terus saja meng-klaim diri mereka sebagai musuh Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu tidak habis pikir. Apalagi mendengar rumor bahwa alasan dua yeoja itu sangat membencinya adalah karena mereka beranggapan bahwa Jaejoong itu lebih cantik dan juga lebih sempurna, daripada mereka.

Astagaaa…

Apa yang bisa dikatakan Jaejoong? Apabila setiap bertemu dengan dua yeoja itu, mereka akan selalu berusaha untuk membuat penampilan Jaejoong menjadi seberantakan mungkin. Iri tentu saja.

"_Jae-ahh.. Jebbal_.. " Yunho memasang muka melas di depan Jaejoong, "Eum?"

Dengan segera Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan juga mengalihkan pembicaraan. Berharap agar segera keluar dari dalam mobil Yunho.

"Ah, _araseo_..sekarang to-tolong buka pintunya. Kau menguncinya dari kemudi.." Jaejoong langsung gugup, menyadari Yunho mengunci pintunya dari pusat kemudi.

Dia melirik Yunho dari ekor matanya. Terlihat Yunho yang sedang menyeringai mesum lalu melihat arloji di pergelangan tangan kanannya, "Ini masih jam setengah enam pagi, Jae-ahh.."

Namja Jung itu menggeser duduknya lebih mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. dia tetap memasang senyum menyebalkan di wajah tampannya, "Jae-ahh.." panggilnya sededuktif mungkin.

Mata doe Jaejoong mendadak semakin membola. Dia sibuk menggeser duduknya menjadi semakin merapat ke arah pintu mobil yang masih terkunci, "Ja-jangan mendekat.." racaunya.

_**Shit!**_

Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati. Namja cantik itu terlalu terlena dengan Jung Yunho. Namun tindakan Yunho sekarang sudah asusila! Tidak sopan.

Bagaimanapun juga, tangan Yunho sudah berada di paha Jaejoong dan berputar-putar disana. Membuat namja Kim itu menjadi semakin merinding. Dengan kasar, ditepisnya tangan Yunho.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriaknya keras.

Yunho hanya memasang tampang super bodoh, "Kenapa memang? Kau ini paranoit sekali?"

Namja Jung itu langsung mengubah raut mukanya menjadi seperti biasa, bukan beruang mesum yang barusaja menggerayangi paha jaejoong. Dia segera menarik tubuh Jaejoong dan jatuh di pangkuannya.

Dengan posesif, dipeluknya dada Jaejoong, dan menenggelamkannya kepalanya disana.

"Eh?" Jaejoong tersentak.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan.. Yun-Yunho-Shhi?!"

Yunho hanya diam, "Ani! Aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja. Baumu harum.."

Sontak wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah hebat, bahkan sampai telinga. Ingin dia langsung saja lari meninggalkan mobil Yunho kalau saja pintu mobilnya tidak terkunci. Akhirnya dia hanya pasrah dengan kelakuan Yunho dan memilih mengelus-elus pelan, kepala Yunho, "Kau harum Jae.."

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, walapun masih sedikit takut. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan. Entah kenapa lidahnya menjadi kelu seketika menyadari seberapa dekat tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yunho.

"A-aku harus ke kelas.. _Mianhee_.. jadwalku piket ha-hari ini.."

Yunho berdecak tidak suka, namun juga tidak mau membuat Kim Jaejoong menjadi kecewa, dengan terpaksa, dia tekan kunci mobil otomatisnya dan langsung kehilangan Jaejoong yang berlari seketika keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Aiishhh..Si cantik itu!"

..

..

..

_**TAP.. TAP.. TAP..**_

Jaejoong sesekali menyeka keringatnya. Namja cantik terus saja berlari ke arah kelas. Bodohnya, dengan sengaja dia melewatkan lift dan memilih untuk menaiki tangga. Saking paniknya, karena dugaan bahwa Yunho akan mengejarnya dan berbuat tidak senonoh pada namja Kim itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng kuat. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, "Hosh.. hosh.. p-_pabo_ yaaa.." racaunya.

Wajahnya langsung sumringah ketika melihat pintu kelasnya sudah di depan mata. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, dia langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kelas, melempar tasnya ke meja paling depan dan langsung menutup pintunya.

"Hosh.. Syukurlah.." katanya mengelus dada lalu tubuhnya jatuh merosot ke lantai. Dia bisa bernafas lega untuk saat ini.

Sampai, suara derap kaki seseorang menggema di koridor lantai tiga. Jaejoong mendadak sulit bernafas. Apakah orang itu adalah Yunho?

_Aigooo!_

"_Andwaaeee.."_ lirih Jaejoong dengan nada ketakutan.

Mengingat perlakuan Yunho padanya di dalam mobil tadi, sudah cukup membuat dirinya hampir berfantasi liar dengan otomatis. Dia tidak mau Yunho berbuat tidak sopan padanya. Jaejoong memang menyukai Jung Yunho. Tetapi itu tidak berarti dia sudah tidak punya kehormatan lagi dihadapan Yunho.

Namja cantik itu sesekali mengintip dari jendela kecil disamping pintu kelas. Meskipun buram, dia dapat melihat sosok Yunho, tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya dan terlihat akan membuka pintu.

Nafasnya mendadak kembali tercekat. Dia terlalu malu. Dia terlalu malu untuk bertatapan lagi dengan Yunho semenjeka insiden di mobil tadi, dan juga terlalu takut kalau-kalau Yunho… aissshh!

Dengan kecepatan yang entah dia dapat darimana , Jaejoong langsung berlari dan menyeruak ke dalam kolong meja guru. Dia tahu, itu tempat paling aman, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Karena kain menyerupai tirai, yang menjuntai sampai be bawah, bisa menutupi tubuhnya.

_**CKLEK..**_

Suara pintu terbuka membuat mata _Doe_ Jaejoong semakin membesar. Reflek dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, dan merapatkan badan rampingnya agar tidak terlihat.

"Jae.."

Demi tuhan! Jaejoong mengenal suara itu. Itu suara Yunho.

Derap langkah Yunho terdengar semakin mendekati meja guru. Jaejoong semakin menciut. _Andwaee_! Dia masih ingin perawan!

"Jae.. aku tahu kau disini.." Yunho mulai ber dialog sendiri.

Di dalam kolong, Jaejoong menggeleng hebat.

"Kumohon…" ujar Yunho lagi.

"Walapun aku tahu dimana kau bersembunyi.. Akan lebih baik kalau kau keluar sendiri.." Yunho sedikit terkekeh saat mengucapkan kata itu.

Sedangkan Jaejoong mati-matian menahan nafas. Seolah Yunho adalah seorang _vampire_ yang bisa mendengarkan helaan nafasnya.

"Kau marah padaku, hai yang dibawah meja?" Yunho tersenyum. Dia begitu memaklumi kecerobohan Jaejoong yang entah sengaja atau tidak, meninggalkan tasnya di luar kolong meja.

Namja Jung itu dengan tiba-tiba duduk di atas meja guru. Membuat sedikit guncangan pada meja tersebut.

Keringat Jaejoong menetes deras. _Umma_! Apakah nasib anakmu akan berakhir disini? _Eottoke_?!

"Aku tahu, kalau ada sesuatu di bawah meja.."

"Apa aku periksa saja, hmm?" Yunho turun dari atas meja dan hendak membuka kain penutup meja yang panjang itu.

Namun, sebuah suara benar-benar membuatnya ingin tertawa. Itu suara Jaejoong.

"Jangan!" sergah Jaejoong, sebelum Yunho menyentuh tirai meja.

Gerakan tangan Yunho berhenti, "Eh? Ada seseorang rupanya? _Nugu_?" namja Jung itu tersenyum geli.

Di dalam kolong, Jaejoong hanya merutuki kebodohannya. Demi Jiji! Dia tidak mau Yunho melihat penampilannya yang acak-acakan seperti saat ini! Jiji-yaaa~

"A-_aniyaa_.. ini kucing! Bukan orang.." Jaejoong menggeleng di bawah meja, berusaha menyakinkan Yunho, seolah-olah si Jung itu bisa melihatnya.

Demi Makanan Changmin! Yunho benar-benar tertarik dengan namja cantik itu. Betapa _cute_-nya dia, Tuhaann..

"Eoh? Kucing?"

"Hm.."

"Kau pasti kucing yang cantik, kan?" Yunho duduk di kursi guru. Dapat terlihat darisana, sepatu Jaejoong yang berwarna putih bersih.

"I-Iya.."

"Kau tahu, kucing cantik? Aku sedang mencari seseorang.."

Kucing cantik? Kim Jaejoong? Yunho sudah mulai gila rupanya.

"_Nugu_?"

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong.."

Setetes keringat kembali menetes dari pelipisnya, "Oh, di-dia siapa?"

"Dia? Kau tidak tahu? Dia itu pa-car-ku.." eja Yunho.

"MWOOYAAA!" tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong berteriak dengan keras dari bawah kolong meja, membuat Yunho sedikit terkejut karena teriakan yang tiba-tiba.

"A-ada yang salah, kucing cantik?"

Tas Jaejoong tertarik ke dalam kolong meja. Dan Yunho membiarkan hal itu. Dia lebih suka melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sambil menunggu reaksi namja cantik yang akan menjadi miliknya itu.

_**KREEEKK..**_

Suara robekan kertas. Dahi Yunho berkerut bingung. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Kim Jaejoong di dalam sana?

Tak berselang lama, kebingungan Yunho langsung sirna ketika melihat sebuah tangan putih mulus, keluar dari kolong meja dan meletakkan secarik kertas di atas permukaan meja.

Yunho mengambil kertas tersebut. Disana tertulis,

"_Mian.. tapi apa yang kau inginkan, Yunho-shhi?" __**(JJ)**_

Yunho tersenyum, dia balas menjawab pertanyaan yang dia yakini berasal dari Jaejoong tersebut.

"_Aku ingin dirimu." __**(YH) **_

Sangat singkat dan…..errrr… menggoda. Yunho melempar kembali kertas itu ke dalam kolong meja.

Tak lama, mereka malah seperti berbalas pesan.

Di dalam kolong, tak henti-hentinya Jaejoong berdo'a semoga Yunho hanya bercanda dengan ucapannya barusan.

"_Apa maksudmu?" __**(JJ)**_

"_Lupakan saja.." __**(YH)**_

"_Baguslah." __**(JJ)**_

"_Hei, aku menyayangimu, Jae-ahh.." __**(YH)**_

"_Ya! Aku bukan Jae, aku kucing?!" __**(JJ)**_

"_Dasar bodoh! Kenapa berpura-pura menjadi kucing? Bukannya kau ribuan kali lebih cantik daripada kucing-kucing di jalanan itu, eoh?!" __**(YH)**_

"_Kalau aku bilang, aku adalah gajah. Kau tidak akan percaya.." __**(JJ)**_

"_Yaa! Jangan berkelit dan cepat keluar dari dalam sana.." _Yunho mulai nampak asyik dengan acara surat-menyurat itu.

"_Tidak mau! Aku jelek!" __**(JJ)**_

"_Jangan fitnah! Cepat keluar!" __**(YH)**_

"_Ani!" __**(JJ)**_

"_Keluar!" __**(YH)**_

"_Aniiii!" __**(JJ)**_

"_Sekarang Kim Jaejoong!" __**(YH)**_

"…" _**(JJ)**_

"_Oh ayolah! Kita mulai kehabisan kertas.." __**(YH)**_

"…" _**(JJ)**_

"…" _**(YH)**_

"_Yun, kertasnya sudah penuh.." __**(JJ)**_

"_Kalau begitu keluar, ne?" __**(YH)**_

Tidak ada balasan dari Jaejoong setelah itu.

_**SETTT.. **_

Tirai meja terbuka dari dalam. Kepala Yunho langsung melongok ke dalam kolong. Jaejoong perlahan keluar. Sampai dia berdiri tegak di depan Yunho. Namja cantik itu tetap menundukkan wajahnya.

Yunho tersenyum. Tangannya hendak menarik tangan Jaejoong agar jatuh ke pangkuannya. Namun gerakannya terlalu lambat, dann..

_**TAP.. TAP.. TAP.. TAP..**_

..Jaejoong sudah berlari ke luar kelas. Dan terdengar suara pintu _lift_ terbuka. Lalu tertutup dan suasana di lantai 3 kembali hening.

Yunho melongo, "Astagaaaaaaaa… kenapa susah sekali menangkap kucing cantikku itu?"

..

..

..

**END or TBC?**

* * *

**..**

Miaaannn! Author sedang galau pemirsah! Akibat terlalu uforia saat tanggal 10 Agustus kemarin, tapi ternyata sidang mediasinya diundur tanggal 10 september!

Huwaaaa..

_Down_ banget waktu itu. Ini siang bolong malah dapat wahyu kudu ngelanjutin fic ini.

Zhera mau tanya. Disini, apakah masih ada yang nungguin NO KISS? Jujur Zhera ngerasa sedikit minder, ntar terlanjur di publis, tapi g ada yang nungguin.. u,u

MAKASIH BANYAK buat yang udah revieww.. ^^

**At last..**

**REVIEWWWWW PLEASEEEE..  
(FB)QiraQiCassiopeia**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Walapun sudah 5 tahun kenal dengan Jung Yunho, namja tampan itu tetap saja belum mengenal dirinya.  
Namun, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Yunho berbuat baik dengannya,  
dan mengatakan..  
"…aku menyayangimu.."**_

**..**

**..**

**A screenplay Fic,  
KishiZhera present :**

**HUG!**

**..**

**Disclaimer : Jung Yunho memiliki hak penuh atas istrinya, Jung Jaejoong!  
Main Chara : YUNJAE**

**Warning : Fluft puoollll~~~! BL! Banyak adegan lovely dovey dan juga adegan romantis antara umma dan appa, **

**..**

**..**

**HAPPY READINGGG!**

**..**

Semenjak Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan Yunho tadi pagi, dia sama sekali tidak melihat namja cantik itu dimanapun. Oh ya, walapun ini waktu istirahat, tetap saja Jaejoong tidak bisa dilacak keberadaannya.

Yunho mulai sedikit bimbang. Dia ingin sekali, dan sangat ingin pergi ke kelas Jaejoong dan menarik namja cantik itu agar keluar kelas.

Tap..

Tap..

Ta-

Namja Jung itu berhenti melangkah. Astaga.. sedetik tadi dia sempat melupakan akibat apabila dia melewati lorong lantai satu, lorong kelas Jaejoong. Bukannya disana selalu berkumpul para yeoja-yeoja yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai 'Fans Yunho'?

Yunho menepuk jidatnya perlahan. Terakhir dia berurusan dengan penggemarnya itu, tangannya hampir cedera patah dan lengan seragam kirinya sobek sangat lebar. Itu semua juga karena ulah yeoja-yeoja itu. Mereka dengan paksa menarik-narik Yunho ke kanan, lalu ke kiri dan ke kanan lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga Yunho berhasil kabur dengan mengorbankan seragamnya yang compang-camping.

Mendadak bulu kuduk Yunho meremang.

_Eottoke?_

Apakah Yunho akan tetap melewati lorong itu? Jika iya, maka dia bisa melihat namja cantiknya dengan puas, dengan konsekuensi cedera. Namun apabila tidak, maka bisa dipastikan dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman, karena menyesali kebodohannya hari ini.

Semakin lama Yunho berfikir, maka semakin seram juga bayangan akibat yang akan dia terima.

Tapiiii…

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Dia bukan pengecut. Namja Jung itu mengangguk yakin kemudian melangkah maju.

"_Nae sarang.. I am coming.."_

_.._

_.._

_.._

"_Hyung?_ Yunho-Hyung? Eottoke?" seseorang menepuk pundak Yunho, pelan.

Detik berikutnya Yunho langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Yoochun, tengah menatap heran padanya yang berjongkok di belakang pot. Alih-alih menyembunyikan rasa malunya akibat ketahuan ber-_pose_ tidak elit, Yunho hanya nyengir.

Namja Jung itu bergerak untuk bangkit. Namun na-as, saat dia membungkuk, ponselnya terjatuh ke lantai.

Pukk..

"Eh?"

Ponsel itu mendarat di sebelah pot. Karena benturan yang cukup keras, dengan otomatis kunci ponsel terbuka dan menampilkan _wallpaper_ ponsel seorang Jung Yunho.

Yoochun membelalakkan matanya. Tidak sampai sedetik kemudian, dia langsung memungut ponsel Yunho duluan dan mendekatkan layar ponsel pada indra penglihatannya. Namja _husky_ itu kembali melongo.

"Chunnie-ahh.. aku bi-bisa jelaskan.." Yunho berusaha merebut ponselnya dari tangan Yoochun. Namun dengan sigap Yoochun menarik tangannya ke belakang, menyebabkan Yunho gagal merebut kembali ponselnya.

Namja Park itu menatap Yunho dan menunjukkan _wallpaper_ ponsel Yunho.

"Bukankah.. bukankah dia…. Kim Jaejoong? Jae-Hyung?"

Yunho tampak kembali nyengir, lalu mengangguk lucu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, "Aku suka dia, Chunnie-ahh.." katanya dengan nada lirih.

Mungkin apabila di komik-komik Jepang, maka Yoochun digambarkan melongo dengan air liur menetes perlahan saking _shook_-nya dengan pikiran Yunho.

"B-Bagiamana bisa, Hyung?"

Yunho merebut kembali ponselnya dan memandangi foto Jaejoong disana, "Entah.. aku tergila-gila padanya. Yaa! Kau lihat ini? Dia sangat cantik bukan?" Yunho malah menunjukkan koleksi foto Jaejoong di ponselnya.

"Hye-Rin?"

Yunho mendecih, "Jangan bicarakan dia! Aku dan Umma sepakat untuk menentang Appa yang ingin menjodohkanku dengan Hye-Rin.."

Yoochun masih belum menjawab, "_Ha-hajiman Hyu_-"

Yunho kembali berbicara, "Dia yeoja gila.."

"Haisshhh.. Kau yang gila, Hyung.."

"Masa bodoh.. sekarang jangan bicarakan masalah aku gila, atau tentang Hye-Rin lagi. Karena sekarang kau harus membantuku.." Yunho memegang pundak Yoochun.

Namja _husky_ itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Untuk Kim Jaejoong?"

Dengan cepat Yunho mengagguk, "Yaa! Tentu saja.." tangannya menarik lengan Yoochun agar semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Begini rencana kita. Kau lihat yeoja yeoja yang sedang berkumpul disana? Katakan kalau…"

..

..

..

TAP..

TAP..

TAP..

"Hosh Hosh Hosh… " nafas Yoochun tampak berkejaran, menarik perhatian hampir semua yeoja yang ada disana.

Seseorang diantara mereka maju mendekati Yoochun lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "_Waeyo, Oppa?"_

Yoochun masih bertumpu pada lutut, berpura-pura sedang kelelahan, "Kau… Hosh... harus tau.."

Seseorang mendekat lagi pada Yoochun, "Bicara yang jelas, Yoochun-Oppa.. Tahu tentang apa?"

Yoochun mengatur nafasnya, "Yunho Hyung kehilangan.. hosh.. seragamnya. Dia ada di toilet sekarang.. hosh.."

_LOADING.._

"Lalu?"

"tentu saja dia di toilet tanpa menggunakan baju atasan dan-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ~~~~"

TAP..

TAP..

TAP..

BRUAKK..

Yoochun melongo. Dia ingat dua detik yang lalu, dia dikerumuni banyak yeoja. Namun sekarang dia sendirian di lorong lantai satu ini. Semua yeoja yang ada disana langsung berhamburan pergi ke toilet untuk melihat apa yang telah dikabarkan Yoochun pada mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

Namja Park itu menoleh ke arah pot besar di pinggir lorong. Dia mendesah pelan, "Aman Hyung.." katanya.

Dan,

Hup!

Yunho keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan wajah sumringah + bahagia + cerah. Dia mendekati Yoochun dengan berlari-lari kecil. Sampai di depan Yoochun, dia menyerahkan sebuah memori hitam kecil kepada Yoochun.

Namja Park itu menautkan kedua alisnya ke atas, heran. Apa ini?

"_Mwoya_?"

"Balas jasa. Aku merekamnya kemarin. Junsu sangat _sexy_ di dalam kamar mandi. Nde! Aku mau pergi dulu.." Yunho menepuk pundak Yoochun pelan lalu segera berlari ke kelas Jaejoong yang sekarang tampak sepi.

Yoochun masih membeku.

Junsu di dalam kamar mandi?

Mandi kah lumba-lumba itu?

"Astaga Hyung.. lain kali minta bantuanku lagi ya.." tampak Yoochun mengecup sekilas memori hitam pemberian Yunho.

..

..

..

"Jae…" Yunho masih saja menggenggam tangan kanan Jaejoong. Tatapannya sangat serius, hingga berkali-kali Jaejoong berusaha menghindar dari tatapan itu. Namun, semuanya sia-sia.

Semua siswa laki-laki menatap kearah meja Jaejoong, dimana inseden itu terjadi.

Banyak yang menahan nafas, terutama para uke dan ada pula dan memalingkan muka dan mendecih tidak suka, karena seorang Kim Jaejoong sedang dekat dengan Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong terlihat malu-malu dan menunduk dalam. Tidak sedikitpun berniatan untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata musang Yunho. Namja cantik itu ingin berlari lagi, seperti yang dia lakukan tadi pagi.

Sungguh. Dia tidak ingin melihat Yunho yang tadi pagi. Dia tidak suka dilecehkan. Dan Kim Jaejoong seakan gila oleh pikirannya sendiri. Dia mendadak takut apabila Yunho mulai berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya.

Genggaman tangan Yunho semakin erat mencengkeram tangan kanan Jaejoong. Sedangkan tangan kiri Jaejoong memegang ujung seragamnya dengan erat. Alih-alih untuk menghilangkan kegugupan di dalam dadanya.

"Tolong dengarkan aku.." Yunho kembali membuka suaranya. Jaejoong masih menunduk. Namun tangannya keringatan hebat.

"Yun.."

"_Nde Jae? Waeyo? Gwancana?"_

"Yun.. sa-sakit.." Jaejoong menunjuk pergelangan tangannya yang dipegang Yunho. Yang tentu saja mendadak membuat nama Jung itu melepaskannya dengan cepat.

"Mian.. Mian.. Aku tidak sengaja.. Jangan benci aku, ne? _Jebbal_.."

"Yun.. Gwa-"

"_Mianhae Chagya, mianhe.."_

"Yun, kau membuatku malu.." semburat merah muda di pipi Jaejoong semakin kentara saja. Tidak sadarkah dia bahwa Yunho barusaja memanggilnya dengan '_chagya'_. Dan apa lagi sekarang?

"Aku menyukaimu, oke.. jangan marah.."

BLUSHH..

"Yaa!" wajah kemerahan Jaejoong terangkat perlahan dan mulutnya membuka untuk menegur Yunho. Walaupun terkesan tidak suka, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa namja Kim itu sedikit tersenyum.

Setelah menoyor bahu Yunho pelan, dia kembali diam. Namun tidak lama, karena tiba-tiba Yunho mendadak berdiri dengan menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk ikut dengannya.

"Kajja! Kita ke tempat yang tidak kau suka.." Yunho terkekeh sendiri.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, "Yaa! Jung Yunho-yaa.."

"_Ani.. Ani_.. aku bercanda.. Jja!"

..

..

..

"Kau-… kau yakin akan duduk disini, Yun?" Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya yang merasa meremamang.

"E-em!" Yunho mengangguk mantap dan sekali lagi menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong agar duduk didepannya.

"Tapi.. mereka memandangi ki-.. kita.." si cantik itu menundukkan wajahnya malu. Semenjak dia memasuki kawasan kantin sekolah, banyak sekali pasang mata yang dengan ikhlas menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Tentu saja Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman. Karena dia tidak biasa berada di dalam keramaian dan diperhatikan oleh orang banyak, seperti ini.

Yunho tersenyum, "_Gwancana_.. abaikan saja mereka.."

"Ta-tapi.."  
"Shhss.." Yunho memalangkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut Jaejoong. Membuat namja cantik itu berhenti bicara dan matanya terarah pada jari Yunho yang memegang bibirnya, "Anggap saja kita berdua itu ikan hiu dan mereka semua itu ikan sarden. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa makan mereka.."

Yunho malah bercanda. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat _mood_ Jaejoong langsung naik kembali. Ya, Jung Yunho memang hebat.

"Yunho-yaa.."

"Wae-yaa~" Yunho sekarang malah menirukan gaya bicara Jaejoong yang mengombak lucu.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan detik itu juga tangan Yunho segera mencubit pipi kanan Jaejoong yang kemudian meringis, karena cubitan Yunho.

"Dasar cantik! Manis lagi.." Yunho mengguman sediri. Namun masih bisa di dengar dengan jelas oleh telinga Jaejoong. Namja Kim itu langsung blussing parah akibat perkataan Yunho.

Sepertinya, Yunho masih tidak menyadari hal itu dan malah memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong di atas meja. Ditatapnya mata _doe_ Jaejoong dengan intens.

Ingin sekali Jaejoong menghindar. Namun matanya seolah hanya terprogram untuk melihat ke dalam mata musang Yunho. Mata yang terlihat begitu teduh, sangat cocok dengan tipe manja dalam tatapan mata Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangkat kedua tangan Jaejoong dan hendak mencium punggung tangan namja cantik itu.

Tanpa..

Tanpa menyadari..

..betapa banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya, saat ini.

CUPP~

"Yun-..yunho-yaa.."

"Jae aku sa-"

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE~~~~~" ko-or semua murid yang memandangi YunJae _live_ daritadi, langsung bersorak heboh. Tak terkecuali Junsu dan Yoochun yang berada jauh dari meja YunJae.

Jaejoong segera menoleh ke segala arah. Dan apa yang dia dapatkan? Wajahnya semakin memerah.

Cantik sekali..

Walaupun sedikit sebal dengan ulah teman-temannya, namun dia tidak bisa menghajar mereka, untuk saat ini. Karena tentu saja ada Jaejoong disini. Namun dia sudah berniat akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka semua.

"Yun.. a.. aku malu.." bisik Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum lembut.

"Jae.. Sudah lama aku ingin men-"

"CIEEEEEEEEEE! YUNHO-OPPA! CIUM JAE SEKARANGGG!"

Dalam hati Yunho mulai marah akibat perkataannya daritadi terus saja terpotong.

Kembali dia tatap Jaejoong. Tangannya mulai kesemutan kecil akibat tidak bergani posisi.

"Jae, maukah ka-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! CIUMMMM~"

"Jae aku-"

"YUNJAEEEEEEEEEEEEE! KYAAAA~~!"

"Aku.."

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Aku su-"

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~ CIUMM~~!"

"Sebenarnya-"

"EAAAAA!"

Ubun-ubun Yunho memanas. Persimpangan ada disana. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia berdiri dan sedikit membanting tangan Jaejoong ke meja yang keras.

"Awww.."

"YAA! KENAPA KALIAN MENGGANGGU SAJA! KALIAN INI DASAARR! AISSHHH…"

Yunho segera pergi meningalkan kantin dengan muka merah menahan marah. Sampai dia lupa dengan Jaejoong yang meringis kesakitan akibat tangannya terantuk ujung paku yang tidak sengaja terdapat di permukaan meja kayu itu.

Darah mulai keluar.

Dan astaga..

Jaejoong phobia melihat darah..

"Yun.. Yunho-yaa.."

**SETT..**

"HYUNGGG!"

* * *

..

..

..

..

Mianhe lama update.. soalnya Zhera udah kelas 3 SMP dan banyak tugas.

Yang biasanya satu chap bisa dibikin selama 1 hari, sekarang 1 chap bisa satu bulan. Itupun Cuman pendek..

Tapi, Zhera bertekat g akan discontinue. Semua akan tetap lanjut, walapun lama..

MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH BERKENAN RIPIU DAN BACA


End file.
